


Hot Shower, Cold Shower

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shower, Cold Shower

The alarm buzzed.

Bill Adama opened one eye only to close it again after having seen the display of his clock.

The alarm buzzed again.

Bill Adama opened the other eye, focused on the clock to see that not even a minute had passed since he had last looked at it and closed the eye again as well.

The alarm buzzed yet again.

Bill Adama opened both eyes, hit the alarm to turn it off and swung his legs over the edge of his rack.

Time to face yet another shitty day that would be stressful at best and downright chaotic and catastrophic at worst, and he had forty minutes to get ready to meet it with all the dignity his position demanded. After all that wannabe-president managed to keep her mind together, so it should be easy for a war-tested military man like him. Crisis was his living room; he should be able to handle the situation without much of a problem. Well, he should and surely would if it wasn't for this frakking school teacher with whom he had a meeting first thing in the morning.

He groaned, just the person he wanted to see. Well, seeing her wasn't the worst part of it. Come to think of it, it was actually a rather pleasant experience considering her legs and hands for example. However, like a lot of women he had met during his life she annoyed the hell out of him as soon as she opened her mouth, though unlike nearly all of those women she didn't babble nonsense and meaningless drivel, she really had some points and was right most of the time - which annoyed him the most.

He stripped off his tank and boxers and turned on the water of the shower. With a groan he stepped under the spray; he was getting too old for all of this.

Frak the Cylons.

He grasped the bar of soap.

Frak the President.

He lathered his chest.

Frak the...

... the repeated mental use of the verb stirred a part of his mind which herded precious and pleasant memories and now reported that the last update on the memory 'frakking' had been made a long time ago, and that it was time to remedy that.

Instantly his mind was flooded with the image of a backside in a short skirt, presented by woman leaning over a table.

In his mind’s eye he glanced down, slowly taking in each glorious centimetre of what seemed to be endless legs until it reached a pair of black heels that screamed, 'Frak me!'.

His penis was obviously in agreement with his mind and didn't care about the fact that Bill had no time for such a thing if he didn't want to be late for his meeting with President frakking Roslin. No, neither his mind nor his cock seemed to give a shit about that for the first robbed the woman of her skirt and the latter grew harder. However, Bill refused to let that part of him dictate his schedule. He wasn't a horny adolescent anymore!

The woman in his mind turned around. She was now lying on her back, her legs stretched out over the edge of the table, spread to present him with a good view on her white lace panties.

As his cock wobbled at the image, Bill finally gave in - a cold shower wasn't an option if he didn’t want to face the president in a grumpy mood.

He took his erection in one hand and started to stroke it.

The next second, the angle on the woman on the table changed. As if he was hovering, her torso came into his field of vision.

The woman's white blouse was unbuttoned, revealing fair skin that demanded to be touched.

His fingers squeezed his cock.

The bra under the blouse disappeared, leaving him to stare at well-formed breasts. To suckle those rosy nipples...

His strokes became faster and harder.

On cue the woman reached up and started to play with said nipples, flicked her thumbs over them, pinched them. She executed those moves a few times before running one hand down over her flat stomach under the waistband of her panties. The instant she touched herself his mind added audio to the film. The supplied moan was of a deeper female timbre.

Soon, his own echoed from the walls of the shower.

The panties vanished. He could see two fingers disappearing into her body while the thumb rubbed the clitoris. 'Yeah, give it to me,' she groaned demandingly.

Two more strokes was all it took after she had arched her body upward, and Bill came hard; the sticky fluid floated over his hand but was at once carried away by the warm water that was still raining down onto his body.

With one final moan he sacked back against the wall.

His mental eyes kept watching though as the woman followed suit and finished herself off. Panting she laid on the dark brown surface, her slender, now naked body a stark contrast to the underground.

As he regained his breath, she pushed herself up with her arms behind her, confronting him with a red mane, a pair of sensual lips and deep, green eyes.

Bill groaned out loud - this time not in pleasure but in annoyance. He had found himself mentally face to face with Laura frakking Roslin.

'Stop thinking of her like this. You've seen where that ends!' he admonished himself. 'Yeah, frak the President, indeed.'

= End =


End file.
